


Too precious to Break

by toomuchtoosoon1



Series: Wonho appreciation [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Body Appreciation, Comfort, Hurt, Internal Conflict, M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:52:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5609392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomuchtoosoon1/pseuds/toomuchtoosoon1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Changkyun and Hyungwon help their Hyung to see how important he is after he's told he's worthless by a respected person in their company:</p><p> </p><p>Even as he settles into his bunk after a quick shower, he still can hear the words going in and out of his ears, it’s so terrifying to think how sickeningly true they are that he clutches the towel to both his ears, praying for something to put a stop to the voices that knew and exploited his every weakness.<br/>"You’re not good enough…you’ll never be good enough"	</p><p>He wipes his face furiously trying to get rid of tears still not even vaguely aware of another presence in the room.<br/>It isn’t until the bed dips behind him and he’s enveloped in a heat of warm arms and a firm chest that pulls him into a heavy embrace.<br/>“Why do you keep thinking about what he said…? You know it’s not true."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He wants to pretend that he doesn’t really know why tears suddenly start to fog his eyes or why he suddenly feels like piece of useless piece of crap, but he figures putting his head down would cloak over the way he shoulders suddenly feel too heavy and sniffles that threaten to choke him.

 

He knows it’s impossible to hide anything from the rest of the group, but he figures with the pink bubble gum “Love me Oppa” music blaring through the speakers on stage and pretty girls singing it would be enough of a distraction to hide the sudden drop in his energy.

 

It’s not like when he’d decided to take a short bathroom break in the middle of the MC’s cut before a performance he was expecting to be stopped short in the bathroom by a certain sunbae who’d obviously had too much to drink.

 

The restroom was strangely clear in comparison to outside where stylists, groups, artists and managers flew around each other like bees in a hive. But he’d figured himself lucky to be able to meet a sunbae he’d respected on such a deep level that the shy spell that had creeped up into his bones was almost embarrassing; Hyungsoo-Hyung, better known as "K.Will" .

 

They’re in the same company but there was just something about the authoritative way he held himself in front of people, like he’d had years of experience Wonho could’nt have even tried to measure up to.

 

And it probably didn’t help that this was one of the Hyung’s who’d help decided who was going to debut in MonstaX just earlier this year.

 

He’s done his fair share of bowing and being respectful but the last thing he was expecting were the cut throat words this five year sunbae had uttered to him, not obviously drunk enough to the naked eye, but the slight foggy gleam in his eyes and his thick tonged words had offered Wonho clear enough evidence.

 

“K.Will-Sunbae..Its good to see you I-“

 

“Eh..you don’t have to greet me so cheerfully its not like I wanted to put you in the group anyway.”

Something behind Wonho’s eyes clicked quickly and the smile from his face had fallen all too quickly.

 

“…What..what are you talking about Sunbae…?” His nerves were starting to feel tight and uncomfortable all over again.

K.Will shook his head, turning away from him to turn on the sink and wash his hands, as if ignoring Wonho was the general thing to do.

 

There was absolutely nothing that could’ve prepared Wonho for this, so he didn’t exactly know what to do but he figures no action on his part could’ve mirrored the dread and self-pity bubbling up from his stomach into his throat.

 

A simple hand on the shoulder could’ve have-

 

But it was all too easy the way K.Will had shrugged his hand away, looking up into the mirror with a raised eyebrow before stepping a bit further away to dry his hand on a paper towel.

 

Their eyes met in the mirror once more, before the eldest of the two spoke up with a sigh..maybe it was the genuinely confused and wallow way Wonho’s eyes had met his, but his demeanor seemed to soften, though his words were still like a deep wall of water on the ocean overtaking a small rescue boat.

 

The quick swish of the door opening doesn’t fall on either of their ears.

 

“Look Wonho…you’re just like any other visual in any other group..you’re good looking but there’s nothing special about your capabilities, you fall behind every member of the group and if it had been my choice I’d have dropped you after the first cut of trainee’s..”

 

He was sure K.Will had said something more, but Wonho couldn’t hear anything, there was a ring in his ears and nauseous vibrations running through his insides that felt like they might as well be medusa’s snakes wrapping around his rib cage to steal the air from his lungs.

 

He had barely registered a hand wrapping around his wrist and tugging him away or the clear exchange of angry words that became more distant as he had been tugged away and out of the restroom, hands on his shoulders and firmly on his wrist.

 

It’s a weird thing to have two people he always tries to stay strong in front of, coddling him like he was some sort of precious inexpesible piece of China.

 

Without even having to think he already knows that it was Hyunwoo’s angry voice he’d heard in the restroom, much to his dismay, figuring out of all of them Hyungwon probably would’ve been the first to raise his voice.

 

But in the end its Hyungwon who has an iron grip on his wrist and that’s strapped to his side whispering “Its okay..its okay..don’t listen to that shit.” Over and over again into Wonho’s ear while Changkyun is on Wonho’s other side hands smoothing down his shoulders while throwing glares at those who give them strange looks as they walk back to their seats through the ever crowded hallways.

 

God he must look as terrible as he feels because even a few girl groups stop and stare at him a little helplessly, looking like they feel soo sorry for him even as their managers are pushing at their backs rushing them on stage and into different rooms.

 

He doesn’t register the fact that he had been crying all that time till this very moment ten minutes after the whole ordeal had taken place. It’s somehow he was so wound up and tense in too many places that the tears soaking his eyelashes and streaming down his cheeks had been numb and dull in comparison.

 

But he feels it know and it’s almost painful the way Changkyun almost knowingly turns his attention to him “Like clockwork” sliding a gentle finger down his cheek trying to wipe away tears, other hand finding Wonho’s own and soothingly stroking down the edges of his knuckles.

 

He can feel soo many pairs of eyes on him and all he wants to do is shout at them to look somewhere else, but he’s sure if he even tried his voice would’ve probably cracked.

_He’s supposed to be the Hyung…He’s not supposed to be the crybaby, oversensitive weak one..but-_

Before he can even finish his own thoughts Changkyun is leaning into his space, hand slipping from his cheek, and now his lips rest on the crest of his ear. It makes Wonho shiver lightly, glancing back up to see everyone else focused on the performance on stage, except Hyunwoo would who gives him a small nod of encouragement before turning away.

“You know…I don’t think the girl groups are appreciating your tears…you look like some over excited obsessive uncle fan that sings to his posters.”

 

There’s a smile in his voice, and Wonho freezes for a minute before snorting, wiping his eyes, a small smile gracing his lips. He smacks Changkyun’s hands away as he shakes his head laughing when he finds Minhyuk doing the same, holding onto Hyungwon who rolls his eyes at Changkyun’s antics and instead gives Wonho one of those soul reading gazes before pointedly looking away.

 

Wonho manages to get through the show, hoping none of the fans had caught his tears on camera, they perform and he can see poster boards with their names on it and cheering fans with bright flushed faces and it makes him feel a little better.

 

But even on the ride back to the dorm the words replay behind his eyes over and over again.

 

_There’s nothing special about you…you’re the least talented person in the whole group_

 

The only reason it makes his chest ache is because he knows it true…he’d tried to deny that his only existence in the group was visual stimuli, something to get the fangirls mouthwatering, but besides that everyone in the group was better at everything else essential to a talented idol group..vocals, rap and dance…he was just “there”.

 

_Maybe he should just accept his vain existence and get over it_

 

Even as he settles into his bunk after a quick shower, he still can hear the words going in and out of his ears, it’s so terrifying to think how sicken true they are that he clutches the towel to both his ears, praying for something to put a stop to the voices that knew and exploited his every weakness.

 

_You’re not good enough…you’ll never be good enough_

 

He gets goosebumps on his skin and the huge t-shirt he wears does nothing to keep the cold from eating at his core, his sweats feel suffocating and his hands are gripped on the towel so tight they start to feel like pins and needles pricking at him.

 

The tears that fall from his cheeks mix with the shower water still dripping from his bangs sticking to his forehead and rubbing against his nose. His back faces the door in hopes that whoever comes in thinks he hasn’t finished drying his hair and isn’t crying himself scared.

 

He wipes his face furiously trying to get rid of tears still not even vaguely aware of another presence in the room.

 

It isn’t until the bed dips behind him and he’s enveloped in a heat of warm arms and a firm chest that pulls him into a heavy embrace.

 

Wonho jumps a bit, startled when the bed dips in front of him now and Changkyun appears sitting on the side of the bed, hands reaching over to brush his bangs away from his face and erase the stray tears that cling to his under eyes.

 

His face is so soft and open Wonho thinks he’s seen something he shouldn’t have, a moment reserved for someone special.

 

A head drops onto the crook of his shoulder and he can already tell who it is by the damp dirty blond hair that rubs against the side of his face.

_Hyungwon?_

 

“You..what are you d-doing?” He asks aloud, voice breaking in the tiniest bit as he tries to shift away from them both, turning his head away from Changkyun’s hand and trying to shrink out of Hyungwon’s hold on him.

 

This is embarrassing…he doesn’t want to be seen like this.

 

But he doesn’t get very far, Hyungwon’s arms tighten around him, lips dangerously close to his cheeks breathing warm air across his skin warming Wonho from the inside out as he flushes at the same time Changkyun leans in closer, face determined looking like he could dissect every little thing Wonho is feeling out of him and into his own skin.

 

_“Why do you keep thinking about what he said…? You know it’s not true.”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys thought I was kidding lol No I'm seriously loving this Wonho fic writing spree I'm having lol next chapter is where things get a bit more intimate, anticipate it^


	2. Settled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No..its true..I’m pretty useless…there’s only so far a pretty face can get you, and everyone else dances better, sings better, model’s better, raps better..I’m..I’m just-“
> 
> Changkyun grabs his knee firmly, eyes looking too sharp, too angry, too sad, too everything that could make a person go insane.
> 
>  
> 
> “Stop it!” His voice is tight and his face too close. Wonho feels like his heart could explode with emotions at this point.
> 
>  
> 
> A hand from behind dips under his shirt and settles over his stomach, palm splayed out and long fingers slightly tracing over each muscle and Wonho’s eyes boggle for a moment before he instinctively grabs for it, mind rattling when Changkyun grabs his wrists and keep them at his side.
> 
>  
> 
> He has the same sort of look in his eyes as when he raps out lyrics, and Wonho doesn’t know whether that’s a good thing or a bad thing.
> 
>  
> 
> He’s too stunned to say anything, all he can do is make strangled noises that get trapped in his throat when Hyungwon’s other hand goes up his shirt and sits on the middle of his chest right above his heart.

 

“Why do you keep thinking about what he said…? You know it’s not true.” His voice is like deep canyons that reverberate sound up to the sky past mountain tops.

 

Wonho’s breath ceases for a moment and he shrinks back into Hyungwon, biting his lip in an attempt to keep himself from crying any more, even though he’s not sure he’s got any tears left to cry, the only subtly left being the tear tracks that Changkyun is still wiping from his cheeks and the dull ache in his lungs.

 

Hyungwon breathes against his skin, Wonho easily feeling the way his full lips part against the now super-heated skin of his cheek when he speaks.

 

“Besides who gives a crap about what a jealous, ugly sunbae thinks…?”

 

He sounds like a kid and Wonho can’t help the fond feelings that warm his face, not quite a smile but something comforting and easy.

 

He sniffles, reaching up to pat Changkyun on the cheek, somewhat comfortable with being sandwiched between them, as he finally eases back into Hyungwon’s chest with a sigh on his lips.

 

“No..its true..I’m pretty useless…there’s only so far a pretty face can get you, and everyone else dances better, sings better, model’s better, raps better..I’m..I’m just-“

Changkyun grabs his knee firmly, eyes looking too sharp, too angry, too sad, too everything that could make a person go insane.

 

“Stop it!” His voice is tight and his face too close. Wonho feels like his heart could explode with emotions at this point.

 

A hand from behind dips under his shirt and settles over his stomach, palm splayed out and long fingers slightly tracing over each muscle and Wonho’s eyes boggle for a moment before he instinctively grabs for it, mind rattling when Changkyun grabs his wrists and keep them at his side.

 

He has the same sort of look in his eyes as when he raps out lyrics, and Wonho doesn’t know whether that’s a good thing or a bad thing.

 

He’s too stunned to say anything, all he can do is make strangled noises that get trapped in his throat when Hyungwon’s other hand goes up his shirt and sits on the middle of his chest right above his heart.

 

His touch was intimate and soft, so when a shiver passes over his spine and into Hyungwon’s chest he lets out a breath he’d been holding onto and breaks the intense gaze Changkyun was giving him to look back at Hyungwon a little startled and flushed from his face all the way down to his neck.

 

It feels good in soo many ways Wonho thinks _this has to be wrong_ …he shouldn’t even be allowed to be feel this way.

 

“Relax..You don’t give yourself enough credit Hyung..let us appreciate you..” Hyungwon drags his lips down the side of his neck and Wonho can’t stop the choked off gasp that bursts from between his lips.

 

Changkyun let his hands go, instead leaning over to smooth a careful hand down the sensitive skin of Wonho’s ankle and watch with stars in his eyes as Hyungwon kisses over Wonho’s skin delicately, hands trailing up and down his torso underneath his shirt in grippy full handed motions.

 

The look in his eyes is almost cloudy and daze-like, like he’d caught sight of something he’d been wanting for such a long time and Wonho full on blushes. He’s never had someone look at him like that.

 

It’s probably the only thing that makes him take Changkyun’s cheeks into hands, pads of his thumb soft caressing the tops of his cheek bones.

“Salty K.Will Sunbae was jealous as hell because he isn’t good looking and doesn’t a body or personality that melt fangirls into puddles of nerves like you do…He probably dreams about having as much talent or a body like this.” Hyungwon’s voice rumbles against Wonho’s back as he drops a gentle kiss against the crest of his ear.

 

Just a few seconds later one of Hyungwon’s fingers slide down past his collar bone and over a sensitive nipple making Wonho arch back into his chest with a slight gasp. One hand drops from Changkyun’s cheeks to grip at his shoulder, the other one reaching down to grip Hyungwon’s thigh, jolted when Hyungwon quivers beneath his fingers.

 

All of the words from earlier nearly completely forgotten as Wonho’s mouth opens slightly in a pitchy moan when Changkyun’s fingers tip toe and rest on the inside of his thigh, smoothing a hand over the area before pulling his legs apart to settle in-between them.

 

His sheets all of a sudden seem too blue, threatening to swallow him whole like a sea on the verge of raging. And Changkyun’s fingers so intimately close to him that in-between his legs he starts to feel hot and heavy.

 

“You-You guys-“  He scrambles for a second, a groan rumbling in the back of his throat when he manages to shrug his way out of Hyungwon’s grasp, almost surprised at how easily he’s let go.

 

 He sees no way out and it only takes seconds for Changkyun to lean forwards and slot their lips together promptly while Hyungwon laces his own hand together with Wonho’s, a small sigh coming from somewhere over his shoulder.

 

It’s as if time stops in a moment, Changkyun’s mouth soft against his, moving intensely like he’s putting his heart and soul into kissing Wonho delicately, sucking on his bottom lip before pulling back only slightly so that their lips still touching.

 

Hyungwon comes from behind him and does the same, Wonho’s eyes widen and fog up at the same time, hesitantly leaning into it when lips more plush and aggressive push onto his own and he winds up falling against the bed in a puddle of chills and tingly finger tips that circle around Changkyun’s wrist to pull him down with them.

 

His other hand clutches onto the front of Hyungwon’s shirt and he makes an embarrassingly high pitched whine when Hyungwon tugs on his bottom lip, glancing to the side when he realizes Changkyun is leaning over them and watching.

 

Wonho is pretty sure his face is beet red and at this point he can’t bring himself to care.

He feels like he’s at the center of the stage and being appreciated at every little thing he does.

 

It’s sort of an “Aha moment” realizing how analytical and overly critical he’d been on himself because of one stupid person. At one point his confidence had been soo high he’d made everyone else cringe on broadcast and all it took was one harsh comment and he’d nearly lost it.

 

_Maybe I need this_

He thinks it over and over again when Hyungwon presses a kiss to his jaw. His hand intertwines with Changkyun’s and there’s actually a slight hitch in his breath when Changkyun flips their hands and kisses the top of his knuckles.

 

He breathes onto Wonho knuckles, lips sliding over the rough skin over his bones, eyes sharp as he focuses on Wonho and Wonho only, and damn if it didn’t make him feel loved.

 

“ **You’re fucking talented and beautiful; don’t let anyone tell you otherwise Hyung.”** He had soo much conviction and authority to his voice, like if anyone ever disagreed with him, they’d probably end up with a black eye and diss tape waiting for them the next morning.

 

They both linger over him, Hyungwon’s eyes looking too bright and Changkyun still holding onto his hand.

All it takes is a solitary nod and there are hands on him everywhere.

He lets himself be handled and cared for…after all he’s worth it right?...Atleast that’s how Changkyun and Hyungwon make him feel.

 

He almost can’t breathe when Changkyun lifts his shirt up and it bunches under his armpits blocking most of his vision when lips press against the middle of his chest, fingers pressing into each dip where his rib cage meets his sternum.

 

At the same time Hyungwon is pulling him up from the bed and back against his chest, arms tucked under the shirt balled under his armpits. His hands move up to softly cradle Wonho’s neck and tilt his head up so he can suckle and bite at the juncture where his shoulder and clavicle meet, making Wonho groan in the tiniest amount his face burning with each nip.

 

Hyungwon murmurs small words of praise with each kiss, pressing his hips into the dip of Wonho’s spine nearly bending his Hyung in half when he shivers in Hyungwon's grasp, back arching in response to Changkyun’s hand dipping into his sweats, mouth leaving a small faint red mark in the middle of his chest right above his heart.

 

“ _F-Fuck_ …”

It’s too much and not enough at the same time, he grabs for Changkyun’s face and seals their lips together again in an attempt to ground himself, his own voice pitched too high and swallowed up by Changkyun’s hungry lips on his.

 

He can hear and feel when Hyungwon drops a hand down to unzip his own jeans and pull them down. He comes back seconds later, hands cupping around Wonho’s thighs to pull him on top of his lap, his chest burning warm against Wonho’s back as he cants his hips upwards, his voice and groans pushing against the back Wonho’s neck.

 

His sweats are too thin and he can feel Hyungwon pulsating and rubbing then sneaking up between the cleft of his ass cheeks, thrusting when Wonho throws his head back with a cry, bangs falling into his eyes when Changkyun’s leans down and mouths at the wet spot of pre-cum soaking through on his sweats, the strain between his legs growing while Changkyun looks up at him from under his lashes.

 

He melts into them and can’t find his words. All Changkyun and Hyungwon can hear over the slip of skin, mouth and moans are the pleasured gasps hiccupped and floating around the air in the room.

 

They go on like this for a while, pushing and pulling at Wonho softly, undoing all of the self-hatred and fear bundled up inside him then throwing it away into a deep dark black hole on some other side of the universe.

 

It’s on purpose that they overstimulate him, leaving marks where no one else could see, slowly sucking him off till tears came running down his cheeks and pushing up into him soo deeply that it made his stomach cramp with pleasure, toes curling into the sheets.

But Wonho doesn’t tell them to stop even when he knows it’s too much.

 

_He needs this…He wants this_

In the end he winds up sandwiched between them in his cramped bunk bed, its 1AM and the other members must have gotten the memo to leave them alone for the night, but if anything Joohoeon and Minhyuk were going to give him soo much shit for moaning so loud (Even though there was no way in hell he could've been quiet with both Changkyun and Hyungwon all over him) and Hyunwoo would probably tell them to go to a hotel next time, face blank as it could possibly be but still tomato red.

Glancing back he can feel and see Hyungwon still pressed up against his back snoring lightly into the crook of his neck while Changkyun clings to his front, forehead pressed against his should,er.

 

Wonho’s skin is still prickly and his nerves jump and pulsate all the way up to his neck while his thighs and hips ache like he’d just gotten done with a satisfying work out.

 

He likes the closeness, the fact that his anxiety had disappeared and been replaced by a cloud of content. He can smell Hyungwon’s shampoo and feel the soft puffs of warm air on his skin by Changkyun, hands draped over his arms and multiple legs tangled up with his own

 

He tries to remember what K.Will had said to him earlier but everything is in a fog and he really doesn’t even care anymore. Instead he gives into the boneless feeling now overtaking his limbs and lets his mind slip into the dense consuming call of sleep, but not before reminding himself of one important thing.

 

_I am talented..I am Strong and I don’t give a shit about anyone who says otherwise._

His eyes slip shut and moments later Changkyun’s eyes flutter open. He brings his hand up, his fingertip sliding over Wonho’s lips, tracing the small smirk that falls into a sleepy pout. It gives him such a satisfying feeling, the adoration that he has for his Hyung; a new sentiment he never knew he’d be able to give to someone so easily.

 

_Maybe this what they call love_

His heart stutters and all of a sudden he feels overwhelmed, like the chemical reactions happening in his brain are excited and don’t want to turn off. His eyelids flutter and he freezes for a second his hand lifted away from Wonho’s mouth and now just sitting mid-air in a sort of awkward position.

 

_Love..Love..no..It..is it?_

His breath comes out shuttering, nostrils warming with too much air and damn why does the room suddenly feel soo hot and stuffy? Before he even has a chance to run off to the restroom and splash his face with cold water a large palm covers his own hand and brings it down to rest on top of Wonho’s hip.

 

The fingers that cover his own are long and bony, but warm and assuring.

With a long wide eyed glance to the side over Wonho’s profile he can see Hyungwon looking over at him with a calm gaze, his thumb rubbing small gentle strokes over his knuckles.

 

He looks so sleepy and his cheeks are already kind of puffy because of the blood settling in his skin from lying so heavily into Wonho’s neck. His actions are’nt huge, just a simple nod, his hand dwarfing over Changkyun assuredly, the skin of Wonho’s hip warm underneath both of their palms.

 

This feels like what home is supposed to feel like and the dread of coming to terms with even just the thought of “Love” drains from his body, his heart doesn’t rattle in his chest nearly as much. He watches Hyungwon drift back to sleep, all three of them still connected in every way possible when Changkyun stares at them both with a weird sense of something he’d figure out eventually.

“Good Night Hyungs.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a feeling it was going to be this way..I always get carried away in the more intimate part of the story lol Enjoy and drop a comment by to tell me how you like it, especially if you want more Wonho/Hyungwom/Changkyun.


End file.
